


In The Closet

by chooken



Series: Overheard [3]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Snogging, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryan goes snooping in Mark's room and ends up finding a lot more than his lost jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Closet

Bryan was fairly certain Mark had nicked his damn jacket again.

It wasn't the first time, not for any of them. When you were all on the road together, suitcases tossed in and run from bus to hotel more times than should be possible, things were likely to get mixed up. Or borrowed. Or conveniently removed and not returned. Nicky had been wearing a pair of jeans for the last six months that Bryan was almost certain had originally belonged to Shane, and Kian's hairspray constantly running out was probably not due to overuse but the fact that Shane had started borrowing it when he wasn't looking.

Not that Bryan wasn't guilty. He wasn't quite sure where the comb in his pocket had come from, he just knew that Nicky had used to have one an awful lot like it.

It was his damn jacket, though.

He wasn't sure where the other lads were. Kian had mentioned something about going for a walk, and Shane had looked tired when they'd checked in so was probably off having a nap. Nicky had been banging on about shopping once they were in London. Either way, he hadn't seen any of them since they'd checked in. They'd stopped rooming together once they could afford it, and a certain part of him missed it. Now you could go whole days without seeing one of the others, unless you had somewhere important to be.

It was a bit nippy, though, and he really wanted his jacket.

He pushed off the bed. Mark wasn't far away, just a few doors down the hall. He didn't bother putting shoes on, just ambled down the carpeted hallway and knocked politely on the door.

No answer.

He reached for his phone and rang Mark's number. There was no answer, but he couldn't hear any ringing from inside. Mark was probably out somewhere.

“Everything okay, sir?”

“Oh.” He turned. A maid was looking at him politely, pushing a trolley loaded with linens. There was a nervous glint in her eyes that said she knew who he was and was trying to stay professional, but also kind of wanted to ask for an autograph. “Hi. Sorry. I left something in my mate's room, but he's gone out. Would you mind...?”

She didn't. He signed a piece of hotel stationery as thanks and watched her trundle off. The door was slightly ajar so he pushed it open, looking around.

Mark's room was a tip. It generally was. He was like that, in a room five seconds and suddenly it looked exactly like his old bedroom at home, clothes all over the floor and mess everywhere. Not dirty, just generally chaotic. Bryan sighed and began to poke through piles, looking for familiar brown leather.

He was in the wardrobe, rummaging in the back, when the door opened.

He froze. Mind a blank. Then, not sure what else to do, he closed the door behind himself, peering out through the wooden slats.

Mark and Kian. Kian was talking, Mark laughing and emptying his pockets out onto the nightstand. Bryan smirked. He'd give it a minute, then jump out and scare them. Then he'd ask Mark where his bloody jacket was.

He crouched lower, peering up through the slats. Almost. He'd wait until they were right in front of the door, and...

His mouth dropped open as Kian pulled Mark into a gentle kiss.

“Hey,” he heard Mark murmur, once it broke. Bryan was still trying to scoop his thoughts back up off the carpet. Kian kissed him again. Mark chuckled. “Oh, hey.” Strong arms wrapped around Kian's waist. “Want something, do you?”

“Might do.” Kian shifted in closer, his hand finding the back of Mark's neck. Bryan wasn't sure what to do. Frozen in a crouch on the floor of the wardrobe. It definitely wasn't a walk-in. His back was crammed against the wall, and there was a shelf digging into his side.

“Mm... wanted you all day,” Mark breathed. He heard Kian's breath hitch, saw a soft mouth flutter down his jaw, sucking and biting.

“Oh.” Kian gulped. “Ditto.” Bryan felt his cheeks go red. He almost never blushed, but here he was, a nervous flush spilling over his skin while he tried to figure out what to do next. He could burst out, pretend it was all a joke, but then what? As far as awkward moments went, jumping out on two of your best friends having a snog was right up there.

Mark and Kian were having a snog.

Mark and Kian.

It was definitely unexpected. Oh, of course Bryan had had his suspicions about Mark in the past, hadn't really thought much in regards to Kian, but never had he thought...

They were friends. They were all friends.

Mark's friend Kian was pushing him slowly towards the bed, mouths locked the whole way.

They hit the mattress with a creak, both laughing. Kian fell on top, was wriggling up a minute later, growling right up until he was cut off with a hard kiss.

“Love you,” he heard Kian breathe. Bryan blinked in surprise. It was like that, was it? How long had this been going on? “Want it slow. Haven't had it in too long.”

“Don't know that I'll last that long,” Mark chuckled. They both stopped. Bryan couldn't see much through the slats, just Kian's arse, their legs hanging over the bed. Their feet curled together, helping each other kick off shoes in a move that was almost effortless, perfectly easy. Kian ducked his head again.

“So in love with you.” Bryan realised Kian had rested his head in Mark's shoulder, could see Mark's hand moving as he stroked through Kian's hair.

“What's wrong?” Mark kissed his forehead. “You've been quiet all day.”

“Just... tired.” Kian yawned. Mark pulled him in tighter. “Can't sleep without you. Miss rooming together.”

“I'm sorry.”

“S'not your fault. It'd look weird if we asked to, though, now that we all get our own rooms. Oh, I can have my own space, but I'd rather sleep in with Mark actually, even if he's a weirdo who leaves the TV on at night.”

“How else was I going to cover up the noises,” Mark teased. Kian snorted. “I can't keep sneaking up the hall. I almost got caught last time.”

“I know.” Kian sighed. “I know.” He sat up. Mark did too, hands rested behind him on the bed and propping him up. Kian ran a hand through his hair while Mark smiled apologetically at him. “I'm just...”

“Come here.” Mark pulled him into a hug. Kian went, still straddling Mark's legs, Mark's forehead nuzzling into his chin. “You're perfect, you know that?”

“Obviously.” Mark laughed and held him tighter. “I guess I just thought after five years I wouldn't be sneaking around any more. Remember when we had plans? We were going to have a life. A flat. We were...”

“Then Westlife happened,” Mark interrupted. “It was never going to be normal after that.”

“I know.” Kian bent to kiss him. “Don't think I'm not happy. I wanted this.”

“Me too.”

“I want you as well.”

“Greedy.”

“Maybe.” Kian laughed. “I'd give up everything in a moment, though. If it was for you.” His hand caressed Mark's cheek. “Burn it all to the ground.”

“Bit drastic.”

“Maybe,” Kian said again. “Would you?”

“Course I would. Kian...” Mark pulled him in tighter. “It's not forever. You know it isn't. This...” He kissed Kian's shoulder. “This isn't going anywhere. I won't let it. I'm...” He swallowed hard. “I'm so in love with you. I'd marry you if I could. In a heartbeat. You'll always be enough.”

Bryan swallowed too. No, that wasn't a lump in his throat. Fucking stupid. He shrank back a little, trying to find a way to sit more comfortably in the cupboard. When he was able to see again they were kissing slowly, and Mark's hands were drifting down Kian's back, his legs bunching up slightly as he sank backwards, Kian tilting forwards to guide him to the bed. There was a soft moan, and he saw them move, saw them twist onto their sides so all Bryan could see were bare feet tangling together and the curve of their shoulders.

Then he was able to see Kian, sitting up and wrenching his shirt over his head, tossing it into the mess on the floor. He looked flushed, eyes dark, while a hand ran up his chest and detoured slightly to pinch a pink nipple, Kian's mouth parting in a soft moan.

Then Mark dragged him back down.

“Oh, yes,” he heard Kian mutter. Mark's shirt was gone a second later, and Bryan heard the clink of belts being undone. They both shimmied out of their jeans and when they rolled back over Bryan saw a lot more of Mark's arse than he'd ever wanted to.

A hand reached out for the blankets, and oh god, that was better. Tossed across them, Mark's feet still sticking out the end.

“Really?”

“I'm cold,” Kian pouted. Mark laughed.

“I was going to warm you up.”

“It's just temporary, then,” Kian teased. “What do you want, love?”

“Just you.” Mark bent, began to kiss down his chest. Kian arched slightly in invitation, and when Mark got a little lower Bryan could see dark eyes watching him hungrily, a bitten lip as Mark drifted lower, sucking kisses down a flat stomach.

There was a soft groan as Mark reached his destination. Bryan almost echoed it. It wasn't his thing, not at all, but Mark was moving so slowly, so reverently, that it was hard not to be taken in by the look on Kian's face, lust and affection at the same time. His head tipped back, and Bryan saw the blanket tent slightly, rising and falling over a bobbing head.

“So good,” Kian murmured. “So good, Marky.” A soft moan came from beneath the blanket. “You like that?” Mark moaned again, a little louder, and Kian jerked suddenly, hissing. The blanket was pushed down slightly and Bryan saw Kian's hands sift through dark hair, carding in absent encouragement. There was a wet pop when Mark pulled off.

“Want you,” he murmured. Kian groaned, arching, and Bryan saw a glimpse of slick, reddened flesh before Mark sank back down over it, one hand coming back up to pinch at Kian's nipple again.

Bryan glanced around. They were distracted. Maybe he could sneak out, crawl to the door, and be gone before they even noticed. No way, though. No way. It was too far, he was too close to the bed, and from the way Kian's head was rolling from side to side there was too much chance of him catching Bryan before he made it halfway across the floor.

“Mark!” His eyes snapped back to them when he heard the suddenly loud cry. Mark was laughing around Kian's cock, Kian arching too hard off the bed. “Baby, I can't...” He cried out again, and there was another pop as Mark let him go and began to slide up, pinning him to the bed with a hard kiss.

“Fuck me,” he heard Mark mutter. Kian whimpered his agreement, yanking Mark down again. “Need it.”

Kian growled, his hand coming up to slap Mark's arse through the blanket. Then Mark was turning around and fucking hell that was way more than Bryan had wanted to see.

Way more.

He was actually a little bit impressed.

“Sexy arse.” Kian's hand slapped down on it again. Mark laughed, bracing forward on his elbows. Bryan wasn't much fussed with his arse, though, was just trying to avoid looking at the rather surprising gifts of his bandmate. Bigger than average gifts.

Jesus, no wonder Kian liked him.

He expected Kian to climb up, begin to do... whatever those two were about to do to each other. He wondered how long this was going to take. They seemed in it for the long haul, though, Mark's shoulders bent low while he looked back over his shoulder expectantly. Kian pulled his legs free of the blanket and knelt up, stroking his hand down a long back.

“Please.” Mark pushed back.

“You want it?”

Mark groaned, head hanging low. Kian gave him a hungry smirk.

“Please.”

“Tart,” Kian teased. Then he was bending down and oh.

Bryan pulled a face. No. Nope. Not something he needed to see. There was a limit. There had to be. And sticking your tongue right up someone's arsehole had to be way across that line.

Mark seemed to be enjoying it, though.

“Ah.” His face crumpled in sudden flushed pleasure. He looked... oddly beautiful. Not like Mark at all, this quiet, private boy. His eyes were dark, fluttering closed while he pushed back, chest heaving and back arching.

Kian was enjoying it too, if the groans Bryan could hear were anything to go by. He watched a hand slip between strong thighs, catch up Mark's length, and then Mark was twisting, looked completely caught while Kian tormented him.

“Ah... Ki.” Mark gulped, burying his face in folded arms. “Ahh...” He shuddered. Bryan looked away. It was awfully squelchy. He could hear Kian slurping, hear the springs squeaking as Mark rocked back on all fours, jolting into every movement.

He sat there like that, staring at the wall, for a few seconds. He really didn't mean to look back. Shouldn't have. This felt private. Well, of course it was. It was Mark getting his arsehole eaten out. It didn't really get much private than that.

He looked away again. Nope. No. Wasn't going to watch.

Fuck, Mark was really enjoying it.

“Please...” Mark's fist thumped down onto the mattress. “Please, baby, I...” He shuddered. “Too good. Too...” Kian's hand had left his cock, had moved up in line with his mouth, moving fast. He was licking around it, Bryan could just see over the swell of Mark's arse, his finger dipping in and out so quickly it seemed barely to be touching the sides.

Mark yelped, shivered again, and Bryan watched him collapse a little, watched him grind down into the sheets. Kian went with him, hunched over between his legs while Mark writhed and begged, feet twitching where they were bent up against the headboard.

Kian stopped.

Mark let out a soft moan and looked accusingly back over his shoulder. Kian was laughing, though, crawling up to lay atop him until they were stretched out together, nuzzling each other into an awkward kiss.

“Want it?” he heard Kian urge. Mark kissed him again.

“Want it.”

Kian's hips lifted, eyes darting down in concentration, and then Mark was letting out a sound Bryan had never heard before, something harsh and liquid, breathed out as his fists clenched and his whole body almost levitated back into Kian like a magnet. The hand Kian wasn't using to guide himself in reached up, wrapping tenderly around Mark's chin, shifting down to palm over his throat. A little soothing, a lot possessive. Mark cried out again, legs shifting in earnest.

“Got you.” Kisses were sucking across Mark's shoulders. “Got you, love.” Kian growled. Hard ownership. “Feel so good. So tight.” Mark whimpered, hands clawing at the sheets. “Always so good.”

Mark looked like he couldn't get a breath. Bryan realised he couldn't either, let out the one he hadn't known he was holding and sucked in a fresh one, trying to be quiet. Kian was lifting up again, knees bent a little to brace himself, and Mark's eyes were closed, head turned to the side on the sheets, Kian's hand still on his jaw, caressing slowly.

“That's it.” The sound Mark made next sounded like it was pushed out of him as Kian slid back in. “You okay?”

“I'm okay,” Mark croaked. “God, Kian...”

“I can stop.”

“Don't you dare... ah!” Kian had just thrust back in again. “Too long. Needed...”

“Needed it like that?” Kian urged. Mark just gasped. “Like that, love?”

“Please...”

“Harder?” Mark nodded furiously. “I'll give it to you if you want it, baby.” Mark sobbed as he pushed back in, a little harder this time. Bryan could hear the slap of them connecting.

“Harder,” Mark rasped. Bryan felt a surge of arousal he hadn't expected. Looked away until he got himself under control. By the time he looked back Mark's cries were coming in time with the slap of Kian's groin connecting with Mark's arse, moving faster, almost humping into him while Mark clawed at the mattress.

This was really, really wrong.

He lifted his head a little, trying to see better through the slats.

Really wrong.

Kian bit into the back of Mark's neck, grunting harder. They were both red, Kian's face determined, Mark's almost lost. The hand on Mark's jaw had moved, was still moving, stroking up through his hair and then back down his throat, up again, thumb passing over soft lips on the way past while Mark drew it in, nuzzled into it like the touch of that hand was the only thing keeping him from falling apart.

“Kian...” Mark gasped. “Love you.”

“Love you,” Kian echoed. Mark jerked, breaths speeding up. Then Kian pulled out. Mark whimpered. Bryan almost did too, until he watched Kian roll Mark over, watched him line up and push back in, bending down to yank him into a hard kiss, his hand moving fast between them.

“Kian.” Mark's hands were framing his face, yanking him into kiss after kiss, sucking, sloppy things that sounded like desperation, Kian's name dotted in between each one. “Ki.” His head tipped back, a cry leaving his mouth, and for a minute Bryan saw dark eyes, dazed and focused on a rapidly approaching edge. Then he was back up and kissing Kian again, spare arm holding him in close, each of them with a hand on the other's cheek. “Kian I...”

“Love you,” Kian whispered again. Mark stiffened.

“Ah...” And then he was done. Bryan knew it. Couldn't see, but knew the way he was freezing, even muscle strung taut as he rode it, fingers too tight on the back of Kian's neck. Knew it from the sudden triumphant look on Kian's face, devouring the sight of Mark falling apart in his arms.

Mark lay still for a long moment, panting, and when Bryan looked back at Kian the older boy was smiling, stroking a heaving chest, palming up his boyfriend's throat and over his cheek. As Bryan watched he bent in, kissing soft lips so tenderly it was almost beautiful.

“You okay?”

Mark made a soft, giggling grunt. Kian laughed, pecking his nose.

“Can I come in you?” he murmured. Mark nodded, kissing him again.

“Want you to.” Kian smiled.

He moved, then, and Mark sighed happily, arm folding behind his head to watch Kian finish, legs hooking his waist almost lazily. Bryan could just see the top of a dark head, but there was no denying the comfort there, the sweet affection as Kian kept thrusting, eyes fluttering shut every few moments, cheeks pink as he chased his release.

Mark sat up just before he found it, pulled Kian in close, and when Kian finally let go it was with a happy, groaning sigh against Mark's lips, large hands soothing him through it.

They collapsed. Kian giggled.

Bryan really hoped they'd fall asleep quickly.

They didn't. Instead Mark groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, eyes fixing on the wardrobe door. Bryan froze. Surely they couldn't see...

“Come on.” Kian swatted his arse. “Shower.”

Mark looked away, back over his shoulder. Kian smiled back. Then they were both headed to the bathroom, Kian hooking a couple of towels off the floor on the way.

Bryan crept out of the room when he heard the door close, the water go on.

Fucking hell.

 

*

 

He ran into Shane and Nicky on the way back. Nicky had definitely been shopping, was carrying a few bags and wearing new sunglasses, and it appeared Shane had been with him. They looked cheerful and sunkissed, were laughing about something, and for a second Bryan wondered if maybe they had something going on too, if he was really that oblivious.

No. Those two had obviously rattled his brain.

“Hey, Bryan.” Nicky smiled. “How's it going?”

“Good. Fine.” He said it too quickly. Shane raised an eyebrow. “How are you? Good day? Shopping, yeah?” Shane's other eyebrow joined it. “Erm...” He looked around, trying to get himself under control. “Going back to my room, so.”

“Cool.” Nicky shrugged. “We were going to get you, actually, see if you wanted to go get lunch?”

“Oh. Yeah. Cool. Why not?” He forced a smile. “Just gotta get changed.”

“Meet you in the lobby in five, then?” Shane suggested. “I'll go get Kian,” he said to Nicky. “You want to grab Mark?”

“Mark?” Bryan was sure his voice broke. “No. He's having a nap. He's busy. Erm...” Shane was really looking at him funny now. “Kian as well. Said they'd – he'd – be a while. Don't want to disturb them. Him.”

“A nap, eh? At the same time?” Something was sparkling in Nicky's eyes. “Best leave them to it, then.”

“Well, if they're taking a nap...” Shane said hesitantly. They all looked at each other. Nicky's eyes widened.

“You know!” he said accusingly to Shane. Shane froze.

“Erm... know what?”

“You know?” Bryan blurted. Nicky started to laugh. “How do you know?”

“Wait...” Shane's face dropped in realisation. “You...” They were right outside his door. He unlocked it quickly and pushed it open. They all filed in. He turned to look at Nicky as it shut. “You know?” he whispered. Nicky nodded, covering his mouth to hide a laugh. “When did you find out?”

“I caught them on the extension at Mark's flat!” Nicky laughed, then he went a little red. “Might've heard more than I needed to. When did you find out?”

“Caught them shagging in the barn one night,” Shane chuckled. “Years ago. Never told them.”

“In the barn?”

“Long story.” He rolled his eyes. “Bryan?”

“Literally just found out,” Bryan admitted. “Went to look for my jacket and...” He shook his head, trying to clear that thought. “You lads knew for that long? Why didn't you tell me?”

“I didn't tell anyone.” Nicky was still laughing, sounded as shocked that they were having this conversation as Bryan felt. “They weren't telling anyone, so I figured I'd just keep it to myself. That was like a year ago, so they've been together at least that long.”

“Five years,” Shane said quickly, before Bryan could say the same. “Since highschool.”

“No way.” Nicky shook his head. “Well, there you go.”

“Should we tell them we know?” Bryan asked. “I mean, it seems silly now. There's no point them hiding it.”

“I think they like it, honestly,” Shane said. “Once you know they're doing it, it's pretty entertaining watching them sneak around. They flirt like crazy. You can't unsee it.”

“Tell me about it.” Nicky rolled his eyes.

“I... overheard them,” Bryan admitted. “I don't think they like hiding it all that much. Kian seemed pretty upset about having separate rooms and that. It's a shame, if they're missing out because they think we'd mind.”

“True.” Nicky shrugged. “I don't, honestly. They're really in love, I think. It's nice.”

“They definitely are,” Shane agreed. “Bit romantic, when you think about it. Secret affair, all that sort of thing. Mark's parents know he's gay, I know that, but I don't know if Kian ever told his parents.”

“It'd be fine with me,” Bryan added. “They should tell us.”

“Tell who what?” They all looked up. Mark was stood in the doorway. Bryan heard Shane swear under his breath, and realised none of them had checked the door properly when Shane had closed it.

“Er... just management,” Nicky managed. “Tell us about the next single. I wish they'd hurry up and make a decision.”

“Tell me about it.” Mark rolled his eyes. “Oh, hey, Kian.” They heard footsteps, and Kian poked his head in the door too. Bryan watched a smile dart across Mark's mouth, something soft and affectionate he'd never noticed before. “Good nap?”

“Lovely. Cheers. What are we all doing?” Bryan took stock. The three of them stood in the middle of Shane's hotel room, bent together. It didn't look casual at all.

“Trying to decide where to go for lunch,” he said. Kian nodded. “You lads hungry, or?”

“I just ate,” Kian said. Bryan saw Mark smirk and tried his best not to blush. “Could go a meal, though.” He glanced at Mark. Nicky looked away, covering a laugh. Shane was shuffling awkwardly.

They agreed to meet downstairs in ten minutes so everyone could get changed, filing back out the door and down the hallway, each to their separate rooms. But just as Bryan was about to close his door he happened to look up, saw Mark and Kian still headed down the hall to their own rooms, and just for a second, saw Kian take Mark's hand.

Then they were drifting apart, Mark watching longingly down the hall as Kian kept walking.

“Oi, Mark,” Bryan called out. Mark jumped, turning around, his cheeks slightly red and eyes guarded.

“Yeah?”

“You nick my jacket?”

“Probably.” Mark laughed. Bryan smiled back, though he could see sadness hiding in the back of Mark's gaze. “I'll have a look, will I?”

“Thanks.” Bryan nodded. The door started to close. “Mark?” It cracked open again, Mark smiling out.

“Yeah?”

Bryan hesitated. Saw Kian further up the hall, glancing back over his shoulder with the same look in his eyes.

“Nothing,” he decided. “I'll talk to you later.”

The door closed. Bryan pushed back into his own room, leaning against the door and feeling himself sag, not sure what to do.

Fucking hell.

 


End file.
